


Six Feet Under

by hades_bitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, But watch out it makes them horny, Caning, Fight the sharks, Kinktober 2020, Kisame is cocky in this, Love a good size difference, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Ninja, PWP, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, lruka likes leaving marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: Would your lover go missing nin for you?
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Umino Iruka
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Six Feet Under

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve given up on summaries  
> But I love this pairing. That's it, send tweet.  
> Playlist ~ [Kinktober 2020](hyperlink)  
> Day 6 ~ Caning  
> Enjoy~

The solid thwack of a rattan cane hitting flesh, echos around the apartment. It whistles through the air, singing as it lands two more hits. 

Kisame is standing naked in their bedroom, looking straight ahead, as Iruka clad in only tight leather pants and knee high boots, that make him a few inches below his shoulders, walks around with a cane. It’s super light and springy as Iruka flicks his wrist, landing a quick strike on his shoulder, making the swordsman roll his eyes from the delicious sting.

He’s been hard for a while now, and Iruka walking in slow circles around him like fish bait is not making this easy on him. Sometimes he traces the cane all the way around leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. He hits his ass, making him jump slightly and moan. That hit added with the others are sure to make red show against his blue skin. The back of his shoulders, ass, and the thigh just below his ass, all sting and tingle. Iruka loves marking him, and these marks are no different. They will definitely be showing up tomorrow, and long after tonight. 

The shorter stops in front of him. He taps his cheek with the cane, making Kisame look down at him, latching on to his big heated brown eyes.

“Are you ready for the next part?” Iruka leers at him. He could have made a good missing ninja with how he lures people in with his soft innocent face, but with a flick of a switch, he’ll already be killing you. 

(Thinking about Iruka fighting others makes his cock twitch.)

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Kisame responds like he isn’t affected. (he is) “Do I have to get off on one of your toys?  _ Ohh _ , I bet you would like that wouldn’t you, watching me fuck myself on your dildos~” He taunts Iruka, watching the blush travel down his face to his navel. Kisame starts laughing, but is stopped short when Iruka pushes him on all fours into the bed. He licks a long strip across his burning ass cheek and grips them. Surprised, Kisame full body jerks as he pulls his marked globes apart, licking at the tight ring.

“Gods I would  _ love _ to see you fuck your self on my toys, but I have you now and wouldn’t you rather have me now?” Iruka wiggles his tongue inside him, moaning as he eats Kisame out. The vibrations shoot up to his balls, and across the places where the cane hit him, lighting him up. Kisame groans, rolling his hips trying to chase that feeling of pleasure and pain.

Not hearing the click of a bottle opening, he is surprised again when two fingers enter next to Iruka's tongue, the muscle swirling between the scissoring digits. 

Looking over his shoulder and he almost comes right there. Iruka lifts up his face, replacing the missing muscle with a third finger, and slows down, barely moving inside him. Kisame bears his teeth, showing his displeasure at the slow pace. Iruka just tsks and unzips the leather pants pushing them down only so his dick is out. It makes the shark drool a little bit, knowing that’s going to be inside him.

Iruka lubes himself up, while stroking a few times inside him, barely pressing against his prostate which drives him up the wall. “If you don’t fuck me right me now, I will become a missing ninja  _ again _ , and have someone else do it!” He snarls at Iruka, hoping to get a reaction, but he smiles non too kindly at him.

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” He says before thrusting in him, a long growl pushed out of him. 

‘ _ Yea he would make a great missing nin, I would be dead already.’ _

Shooked from his epiphany as Iruka grabs his hips and pulls him back every thrust. The sharp motions lose his balance and his arms fall under him, making him arch his back, in which Iruka can go deeper in him. He finally hits those sweet bundles of nerves, causing him to moan out Iruka's name, loudly. His sounds spur Iruka on so that he’s  _ truly _ , fucking him. Kisame grips the sheets, biting into them, ripping holes in the fabric.

He reaches down to touch himself, but his hand is smacked away as the teacher grabs his dick, jerking him off, making him come first with soundless keen. Iruka’s thrusts stutter, as Kisame clenches tightly around him, before finishing inside him.

Kisame hisses as Iruka slides out him. He feels a kiss on his ass, before he is cleaned up. He lays there, as Iruka applies a healing cream to where the cane struck him, kissing each mark. They settle in clean sheets, but before sleep can claim them, Iruka asks

“Would you really go missing nin and leave me?” The sad tone in his voice makes the swordsman laugh before shaking his head.

“If there is a time that I feel like I need to go, I would bring you with me. I don’t let just anyone pound me like that, and not expect me to keep them?” Iruka kisses him tenderly, nipping at his lips. “Only you would say that. Go to bed.”

Kisame steals one more kiss before finally falling asleep, completely sated.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I want more of them. Who knows I might have something cooking up after this month...  
> I realize that this might not be everyone's cup of tea, but I appreciate it that you still read it.  
> Drop a kudos and comment what you liked!  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://hades-bitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
